The present invention relates to lens polishers and more particularly pertains to contact lens treatment apparatuses which may be utilized for polishing and cleaning a pair of contact lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lens polishers is known in the prior art. More specifically, lens polishers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of polishing lenses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a manually operable contact lens surface treatment apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,971 which may be utilized for performing such contact lens surface treatment procedures as polishing, cleaning, or lens modification.
A polishing solution recirculating system for use with a contact lens polishing machine may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,042 wherein lenses held by separate holders are brought into contact with a wetted surface polishing element disposed on a rotating spindle.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,337 which discloses a polishing tool for contact lenses that comprises a base, and exteriorly convex resilient polishing head, and a polishing cloth that may be utilized by connecting it to a rotatable shaft and exposing the polishing tool to the interior of a contact lens.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a contact lens treatment apparatus in which an electric motor rotates a pair of polishing probes each of which includes a solution measuring and dispensing system that is integrally formed therein.
In this respect, the contact lens treatment apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of polishing and cleaning a pair of contact lenses.